Free Falling
by Rosaline
Summary: What if right after Elrond had just named the Fellowship a terrible disater would befall them? What is the disaster, well you'll have to read to find out.
1. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything Middle Earth, they all belong to the insane genius know as JRR Tolkien. Don't sue me. I have no money; it all goes to buying LOTR stuff. Chapter one: Many Meetings.  
  
Frodo sat attentively and, more then slightly nerves in his stone seat at the council. He wanted to swing his legs from the very tall chair but thought that it would seem inappropriate.  
  
"Frodo Baggins, bring forth the ring." He heard Elrond say. Frodo eased himself off the chair and walked forward, then placed the ring down on the stone pedestal. He then sat back down and received a small smile from Gandolf.  
  
"It is a gift." Boramer said. Frodo sighed as he listened to the first fight of the council begin. He then began to swing his legs as a tall blond elf, Legolas yelled at Boramer. Suddenly Gimli got up and tried to hit the ring with his axe. Frodo felt it almost as if someone had tried top strike him. Everyone's yelling wasn't helping him. Frodo put his head in his hand till everyone was done yelling. Then he saw Boramer take the same position from his seat across the way. ~ I wonder if his head hurts to. ~ Frodo thought. There was more talking about the ring and who should take it.  
  
"I will never see the ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf." Gimli cried. Elves stood, screaming at the dwarves. Legolas tried to hold them all back. Elrond sat and sighed, looking very old, or so Frodo thought for a moment. Gandolf stood top try to get the others to stop fighting. Frodo simply wished that they would all just stop yelling he'd do ANYTHING to get them to stop yelling at that moment. Maybe that's why, before he could stop himself he was standing, shouting:  
  
"I will take it. I will take it!" He sighed as there voices dies down and they turned to look at him. "Though I do not know the way." Frodo said softly.  
  
"You have my sword." Aragron said as he knelt before Frodo.  
  
"And my bow." Chimed Legolas and he walked forward.  
  
"And my axe." Cried Gimli in his deep dwarf voice. Frodo though he saw a slight grimace on Legolas' face for a second. Boramer also walked over and pledged his allegiance to help Frodo. Gandolf smiled and did as well. Suddenly Frodo heard a sound.  
  
"If Mr. Frodo goes then so do I." Sam cried as he ran from his hiding place.  
  
"Indeed it seems impossible to separate you two, even when one is called to a secret meeting and the other is not." Elrond said. Frodo smiled at Sam then saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We're coming too!" Merry called.  
  
"You'd have to tie us up and place us in a sack to keep us away." Pippin added. Elrond looked around at the two other Hobbits. He then named them the Fellowship of the Ring. Just as he did though there was a horrible crash from somewhere behind them. Frodo spun around to see a group of people all sprawled on the ground in a heap.  
  
"What in Heaven's name?" Boramer wondered aloud. Legolas had his bow and arrows out in a second. The pile moved.  
  
"Jesus, Eric get off of me." A boy with dark hair said as he practically threw anther boy.  
  
"Screw you, Anthony. It's not my fault I fell." The boy who was thrown said as he fixed the weird things on his face. (AN: Their Eric's glasses, but Frodo's never seen glasses so to him there weird)  
  
"All of you get off of meeeeeeee!" A girl with long hair shrieked as she tried to get out of the pile.  
  
"Everyone pile on Amanda." A boy with short blond hair said with a laugh.  
  
"No Jared. I swear if you touch me you'll never have children." Amanda threatened angrily.  
  
"Heheheh. I was just joking and what about lil Jared Jr. and Ophelia." Jared said as he backed up, and fell over someone's leg.  
  
"ACK!!! Who touched me?" A girl demanded as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maggie. I fell over your leg." Jared said as he stood up.  
  
"Stupid Jared." Anther girl said.  
  
"That was nice, Jess." A boy said as he stood up.  
  
"SHUT UP, Chad!"  
  
"NO! Damn you, Amanda Bell." Chad said.  
  
"Hay!" Amanda Bell said, looking sad.  
  
"I was just kidding." Chad said and looked to the ground. "Bridget tell her I was just kidding." He said to the girl on the ground still, she had apparently been on the bottom of the pile and was trying to recover. She grownded and rolled over rolled over.  
  
"Hay, where are we?" Amanda Bell asked.  
  
"OH.MY.GOD!" Maggie said as she looked at the council members.  
  
"AH!" Jess said. Jared stared with his mouth open.  
  
"Oh God no." Anthony said. Anthony did not like LOTR. In fact, only Jess, Maggie, Jared, Amanda, Chad and Bridget were hard-core LOTR fans. Eric and Amanda Bell had never seen the movies or read the books and therefore had no clue what was going on around them.  
  
"WHAT?! Where are we?" Eric asked.  
  
"In hell." Anthony said.  
  
"No Heaven." Jess corrected. The ones of the group that were standing started to argue. Legolas stood ready to shoot when Gandolf laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Put down your bow, Legolas. They mean us no harm. They do not even know where they are." Legolas nodded at the wizard and did so. Boramer walked over to the girl who was still on the ground, Bridget, and helped her up. She looked up at him with wide eyes then at her friends. They were all still yelling at each other. She suddenly smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"BAND A-TEN HUT!" she yelled.  
  
"COLTS!" they all yelled and stood straight with their arms at their sides.  
  
"Hay! When did Ang die and make you drum major?" Eric asked with a laugh.  
  
"Ang isn't dead. She's at home getting ready for the game." Amanda Bell said, looking confused.  
  
"No one. I just needed you guys to be quite. Ok, Eric, Amanda Bell we're in Middle Earth and it looks like we just dropped in-"  
  
"Quite literally." Anthony interrupted.  
  
"The middle of the Council of Elrond." Bridget finished, ignoring Anthony.  
  
"That is correct. I am Elrond and you are in Rivendell. May I ask who you all are?" Elrond asked. Bridget stood behind Chad; she didn't want to talk to Elrond while he was glaring at her. A short girl with shoulder length blond hair sighed and stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Maggie, where from a different place but I'm not sure how we got here. I do know who you are though, and about Middle Earth. It's kinda famous where we come from. Ok, now everyone tell Elrond who you are because I am NOT doing it." Maggie said as she stepped back into line.  
  
"I'm Amanda." A tall girl with long black hair said. As she stepped back in line she whispered to Bridget "Don't be afraid of the prissy boy elf." Elrond looked at her but pretended not to hear.  
  
"I'm Jared." The boy with short blond, spiked hair said.  
  
"Anthony." The tallest one said. He had dark hair and glasses too.  
  
"Eric, nice to meet ya." A boy with dark hair and glasses said.  
  
"Amanda Bell, and I don't know who you are but hi!" a girl with curly dark hair and glasses said.  
  
"Jess, um may I hug Pippin?" a short girl with short dark hair asked.  
  
"Um, ok." Pip said uneasily.  
  
"Yay!" Jess cried and ran over to hug Pip.  
  
"I'm Chad." Said the tall, dark haired boy in front of Bridget said. "And this is my friend Bridget." He said as he picked her up and put her in front of him. She too was short with the same type of hair as Maggie, only hers was a bit dark and shorter. She too had glasses.  
  
"Very well. I am Aragron." Aragron said.  
  
"I'm Gandolf the Grey."  
  
"I am Frodo."  
  
"I'm Merry."  
  
"I'm Pippin.'  
  
"Samwise of the Shire."  
  
"Boramer."  
  
"I am Legolas."  
  
"And I am Gimli."  
  
"Good, now do any of you have any idea how you all came to be here?" Gandolf said.  
  
"Well, when two people love each other every much, or are very drunk and shag-"  
  
"ANTHONY!" Everyone yelled at him.  
  
"What? Ouch!" Amanda elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Be nice." She said.  
  
"We're not really sure how we got here." Maggie said and looked at her friends.  
  
"We can tell you what happened before we fell though." Chad said with a smile.  
  
"Well come here and tell us then." Elrond said.  
  
"I still say he's a sissy elf." Amanda hissed to Bridget who shook her head. 


	2. How we came to be here and no Anthony it...

Disclaimer: I still have no money or right to LOTR. Nope, none. My friends; well no I don't want to have any right over them because I don't want to be held accountable for the havoc they will probably create in Middle Earth. Chapter 2: How things came to be, and no Anthony it was NOT shagging!  
  
Elrond sat in his seat and the Middle Earth men moved to offer there seats to the girls who didn't seem to notice but instead plopped onto the ground. The guys did the same, Anthony muttering about hell, shagging, and broken ribs.  
  
"Where should we start?" Amanda asked.  
  
"How about the beginning like most people do?" Jared asked with a smile.  
  
"Grrr. I'm warning you pretty boy." Amanda growled.  
  
"Sense when have we ever done anything like 'normal people'?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Lasto!" Bridget cried suddenly.  
  
"Oh lord. Is she speaking in freaking Elvish again? That's how this whole thing started." Anthony said with a grown.  
  
"How do you know that word?" Legolas asked Bridget in shock.  
  
"I read it in the book. It means 'listen' right?" She asked, looking a bit frightened.  
  
"Yes, but your, your not an elf." Anther elf stammered.  
  
"So what, nether is he." Jess said as she pointed to Aragron.  
  
"Who cares, I'll tell the story." Anthony said.  
  
"No you won't." Maggie cried.  
  
"Yah, you'll just mess it up and make it seem like none of it was your fault." Amanda Bell said as she smirf-kicked Jared's hand.  
  
"I'll tell it." Eric said, exasperatedly. "Ok, we were backstage-"  
  
"Where?" Merry asked.  
  
"A place were we all hang out." Chad said.  
  
"Yah, we were waiting for our band director-"  
  
"What's a band director?" Pip asked.  
  
"They're in charge of the band." Jared said as he pushed Amanda Bell because she wouldn't stop smerf-kicking him.  
  
"Play nice." Jess said as she hit Jared.  
  
"Ok." Frodo said.  
  
"Good, now we where-"  
  
"I have one other question."  
  
"Go on." Eric said, looking like he was going to strangle someone in two point five seconds.  
  
"What's a band?"  
  
"Jesus. Someone who know how to talk to these people and is unbiased tell them what happened." Anthony said.  
  
"Ok, who's' unbiased?" Chad asked.  
  
"Bridget.' They all said.  
  
"Wha?" Bridget said. She had been busy examining the details on a small dagger that she'd accidentally sat on.  
  
"Tell um what happened, Pidge." Maggie said and took the dagger away.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well we were all waiting to have a practice and I was writing and Amanda was trying to pull Eric's' sock off his foot-"  
  
"Yah. Why were you doing that anyway?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know, to annoy the hell out of you. What else would I do?"  
  
"Anyway," Bridget said, "Jared was playing his drum and Maggie was running around Anthony and Chad in a circle singing the 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts' song."  
  
"That was fun." Maggie said with a smile.  
  
"Not really." Chad said.  
  
"Hay!"  
  
"Ouch! Jess, Maggie hit me." Chad cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Bridget yelled. "God, no one ever listens when I try to tell a freaking story."  
  
"We're listing."  
  
"Yah, we'll be good." Amanda Bell promised.  
  
"Good. Now, digressing about ten pages we were all just waiting around and then Jared tried to take my book with Elvish in it-"  
  
"I just wanted to borrow it."  
  
"Well you should have asked her." Chad said.  
  
"ANYWAY! Jared started to run away with it so I had to chase after him and then everyone started running around in this really pathetic, large circle- "  
  
"I'm so glad that Ang didn't see that." Amanda Bell said. "We'd never live it down."  
  
"No, because it probably looked really funny, you know all of us running around like mad in this huge circle." Bridget said and Merry snickered at the thought. "But anyway-"  
  
"I wish had a quarter for every time you say 'anyway'. Do you know how rich I'd be?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Will you all just let her talk?" Gandolf said, suddenly growling larger then he was. Then shrunk back to normal size as he said, "She is trying to help you."  
  
"Cool. Can you do that again 'cause that was way better then in the movie?" Jess asked. Gandolf stared at her. "Ok, I think I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
"Yah, moving along. Hold on I forgot where I was." Bridget said as she crocked her head to one side in her "thinking look".  
  
"We were running like freaks." Maggie supplied.  
  
"Ah yes, thank you my other brain. We were running and I finally catch up with Jared when I tripped-"  
  
"Calamity Jane strikes again." Eric said with a snicker.  
  
"And I so grabbed onto Jared's arm and they grabbed onto me and then BOOM! We're all on the hard stone floor. That really hurt to fall on by the by." Bridget said as she took a breath. The Middle Earthers started at the American kids uncomprehendingly.  
  
"So, you tripped and fell here?" Gandolf said after a few moments.  
  
"Um, yes. But we were fighting over a book about here if that helps at all." Amanda Bell said. "I know because Bridget was yelling at Jared in Elvish and he had her red book."  
  
"That's right." Bridget said. "You huan. Trying to take my parma."  
  
"What did she call me? I know parma means book but what did she call me?" Jared demanded. Elrond smiled slowly.  
  
"She called you a hound." Aragron said with a snicker.  
  
"What? Hay, Bridget that's not nice." Jared said.  
  
"Nether is taking a book that took me two years to find."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Prat."  
  
"You can't speak Elvish." Jared shot at her.  
  
"I bite my thumb at thee." Bridget cried and then did so. Everyone from their group gasped, except for Anthony who pointed and laughed at Jared.  
  
"Alright. Gandolf and I will talk and see if we can come up with a way to send you all back to your.place. Until then you may stay here." Elrond said. He didn't understand most of the story but then again he didn't understand these children ether. "You will be shone to your rooms shortly."  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Bridget asked.  
  
"None at all. Just behave yourselves." With that Elrond got up.  
  
"Take the hospitality from the prissy elf, Pidge." Amanda said then smiled and glomped Legolas.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!"  
  
Ok, I put up the first two chapters, I hope that you all will like it and review it. Please, please oh please. Thanks, the next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Legolas needs a restraint order and Jare...

Disclaimer: Ok, yah you got me, the reincarnated form of JRR Tolkien in a female body. Yep, so it's all mine! Mine, my precious. AH! NO! Gollum go back to your hole. Now! Back, back!  
  
Chapter 3: Legolas needs a restraint order and Jared's new fan club.  
  
"Oh lord. Amanda, get off the elf." Jess said, even though she had attached herself to Pippins arm.  
  
"But I don't waannnnnnnaaaaaaaaa." Amanda cried as she tightened her grip on Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"HA! She's torturing him now. Hahahahahahahaha!" Eric cried as he pointed at a very disturbed looking Legolas. Bridget sighed and put her hand into her pants pocket.  
  
"Hay, look Anthony!" She cried, producing her flash cards for chemistry. "We can still study."  
  
"Bridget, I hate to break it to you but if we're here, in Middle Earth, we won't have to take a chem. test." Anthony said. Bridget looked confused for a moment the shrugged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Um, could someone please make her let go..I can't breath." Legolas said.  
  
"Amanda," Maggie said exasperatedly, "Let go of the elf."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, ok, no."  
  
"Amanda, now!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!" Amanda cried.  
  
"I think Legolas need a restraining order." Chad said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ooooo. Look at the shiny ring. Hay Bridget it looks like yours." Amanda Bell said as she picked up the One Ring.  
  
"Amanda Bell put that down!" Jared cried. "It's an evil ring. Here give it back to Frodo."  
  
"But Bridget's isn't evil." Amanda Bell puzzled as she put the ring back on the pedestal.  
  
"Well of course not. Bridget's is a cheap imitation copy that she bought with a bookmark and then spent fifteen minutes to get off the stupid tassel." Anthony said with a sigh.  
  
"Hay! It was worth it." Bridget said. Suddenly her hands flew to here neck. She began to pat around her neck.  
  
"What's the matter, Pidge?" Eric asked, turning away from the entertaining scene of Maggie trying to pry Amanda off of Legolas' neck.  
  
"Mt necklace. I don't know where it is." She cried in dismay.  
  
"Maybe it fell over there." Chad said as he pointed to the spot where they had landed.  
  
"We'll help you look." Merry said. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Well, it has a cross on it-" Amanda Bell began.  
  
"It's not here!" Bridget wailed. Amanda let go off Legolas.  
  
"Why is she wailing? Chad what did you do?" Amanda demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Why do you always blame me?" Chad asked angrily.  
  
"Because, well, it's always your fault." Amanda said.  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it us!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Damn you. Shut up!" Chad yelled.  
  
Now the poor LOTR people had been watching these weird kids for about an hour now and still didn't understand them. Legolas was hiding in a tree because he knew that as soon as Amanda was done arguing with Chad she was going to hug him again. Suddenly a shrill giggle cut the air.  
  
"Oh God. No, there here." Jared cried, thinking it was the scary girls in his class who stalk him.  
  
"They can't be." Jess assured him.  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Jared asked, looking paranoidly around him. A bunch of female elves came running over.  
  
"Legolas." They called then saw Jared. They ran over ands started to touch his hair.  
  
"Ah no! Get them off! Bridget make them get off." Jared yelled. Bridget however was sitting stone still on the floor staring off into space. She'd been like that for an hour, despite Eric and Anthony's poking her with a large stick and Maggie telling her that she looked like Jack Nickalson in the "Shining".  
  
"Vana." The Elvin girls cooed.  
  
"ACK!" Jared yelled. Bridget suddenly snapped out of her reverie, took one look at Jared and burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! Jared has a new fan club." Bridget said.  
  
"God, you just have girls everywhere don't ya?" Jess asked with a laugh.  
  
"Vana." The girls said again.  
  
"What are they saying?" Jared asked.  
  
"Beautiful, or fair." Bridget said with a shrug. "Take your pick."  
  
"AHHHH!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Jared yelled and ran to a tree and climbed up it. Suddenly a hand pulled him up.  
  
"Do you need sanctuary?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes." Jared said as he nodded his head vigorously. Legolas smiled and the two of them started to talk about how horrible it is to be plagued by scary stalker girls.  
  
"I AM NOT ALWAYS TO BLAME!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Ye-actually no your not. Anthony's to blame sometimes too." Amanda said thoughtfully.  
  
"WHAT!? Ok you know what, I don't care." Anthony said huffily.  
  
"Aw, poor Anthony." Maggie said sarcastically.  
  
"Hay, Jared. Come down from the tree now, there gone." Amanda Bell said.  
  
"Wow, I just realized something," Bridget said with a laugh.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well now Jared can really have 'a hard days night club' because Legolas can be in it with him." Bridget said.  
  
"Hay, yah!" Amanda cried.  
  
"A what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Bridget's joke. It's named after a story about these guys who get chased by crazy fan girls and all." Jared said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh." Legolas said as he climbed down the tree.  
  
"Here." Maggie said as she thrust a card with "Official member of the a hard days night club" written on it.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said when Maggie read to him what it said.  
  
"Hay, where's mine?" Jared asked. "After all I AM the president."  
  
"What's a president?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Excuse me please." They all turned to see Arwen standing behind them. "Excuse me, but your rooms are ready now."  
  
Ok, please oh please review. It'll make me really happy and I'll give you presents. I swear I will. Sp just click on the lil box.there ya go. 


	4. Unisex clothing and Insidious Anthony

Disclaimer: I thought I told you, I'm Tolkien reincarnated. Just kidding. I don't own it. HA! You believed me, ok maybe you didn't but whatever. Here's the story.  
  
Ch 4: Unisex clothing and Insidious Anthony  
  
"Really, there ready?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yay! Show us, show us!" Maggie cried as she jumped up and down around Arwen. Eric grabbed a hold of her shoulders to make her stop.  
  
"Alright, come along." Arwen said as she gave Aragron a lingering smile.  
  
"Awww." Bridget whispered to Maggie.  
  
"Oh God." Anthony said as they walked into the palace.  
  
"Most of the rooms will be a bit smaller because of all the guests that are here." Arwen said as she opened a door.  
  
"That's alright, I mean a room's a room." Amanda Bell said as she started to walk in. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wow!" she gasped.  
  
"I for got you never saw any elvish stuff before." Jared said as Amanda walked around touching the ornate wood. The rest of the rooms were very similar, till they got to Chad's.  
  
"Dude, Chad got the shizzest room!" Bridget exclaimed as they walked into the huge, airy room.  
  
"Shizzest?" Amanda Bell asked.  
  
"Why does Chad have the huge room?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yah, 'Manda Bell, shizzy means cool." Bridget said.  
  
"Hay, Chad, I'll trade ya rooms." Anthony said.  
  
"No, Anthony. Go away damn you." Chad said.  
  
"Where do you come up with those words, Bridget?" Jared asked.  
  
"Well that ones' from my one RPG friend Lyddie." Bridget answered as she walked onto the balcony.  
  
"Come on, Chad, we'll flip Eric for it. If he lands on his head I get it, if he lands on his feet you get it." Anthony coaxed.  
  
"No! Diiieeeeee!" Eric cried and kicked Anthony.  
  
"Ouch! Screw you, Eric!" Anthony said as he put Eric into a headlock.  
  
"Hay, Chad! We can do interpretive Shakespeare from the balcony!" Amanda said as she clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"Ah, cool!" Chad yelled and ran over to the balcony. "What light, what soft through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon which is sick and pale with grief." Chad said as he used exaggerated arm movements. (A.N: If this is wrong sorry, it was done from memory, I think it's the one Chad always says though)  
  
"Ay me." Bridget gasped and clasped her hands to her cheek.  
  
"She speaks! Speak again-"  
  
"On my God stop!" Maggie cried. "Shakespeare is rolling in his grave."  
  
"Meanie." Bridget said and stuck her tong out at Maggie, who returned it, and then both girls gave each other a one-fingered salute.  
  
"I say we have a sleepover in Chad's room tonight." Jess said.  
  
"Oh no." Jared said.  
  
"Yah, ok." Chad said happily.  
  
"Do they ever tire?" Boramer wondered aloud.  
  
"I very much doubt it." Elrond said as he came down the hall.  
  
"You could hear them in Morador I'd guess." Gandolf joked.  
  
"Maybe then the orcs will be frightened and not want the ring." Merry said hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so, unfortunately." Elrond said with a small smile for the Hobbit.  
  
"Hay, Elrond's back!" Maggie cried.  
  
"You've been spotted." Aragron said with a laugh.  
  
"Hi Mr. Tall elf man sir." Amanda Bell chimed as she jumped in front of him.  
  
"Hullo." Elrond said, barely able to keep from smiling. "I need to talk to the Fellowship, do you all think you can entertain yourselves until dinner?"  
  
"AKA, the prissy elf wants to know if we can sit nicely and not blow anything up." Amanda whispered.  
  
"But it's Middle Earth, we don't even have any gunpowder." Bridget said.  
  
"Jess and I are great chemists, I'm sure we could up with something if we wanted." Maggie said. Elrond paled slightly but to his credit, left with out saying any reprimand.  
  
"I wonder if he heard that?" Jared asked.  
  
  
  
"Now," Elrond began, "What do we know about these people?"  
  
"They're strange."  
  
"They're crazy."  
  
"They have a lot of energy."  
  
"STOP! I meant what do we know about them that is RELIVENT?" Elrond said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, well um, nothing then really." Merry said looking bored.  
  
"I know something, I think." Sam said.  
  
"Yes?" Gandolf said.  
  
"Well they said that one of them had a ring that looked like Mr. Frodo's."  
  
"WHAT?! The One Ring? Which one?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I don't know, um the short one." Frodo said.  
  
"No, no. That won't help, the sort of blond one." Pip said.  
  
"There are two of them that are short with sort of blond hair." Elrond said and rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh, it's the one with those things on her face, you know." Legolas said as he cupped his hands around his eyes to look like Bridget's glasses.  
  
"Yes, the one who knows Elvish." Aragron said.  
  
"Bridget." Gimli said finally.  
  
"Very well, now where is her version of the ring?" Gandolf asked.  
  
"Oh well they lost it." Merry said.  
  
"They LOST it?!" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes and the girl was very upset about it, she sat starting off for an hour." Boramer said.  
  
"Well they seem basically harmless.I think." Legolas said.  
  
~Maggie's room~ "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! DIE! DIE!" She yells as she slashes at something with the small dagger she took from Bridget.  
  
~Back to the councils~  
  
"I agree they do seem harmless. Now, what is to be done with them?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Brrrrrriiiiiidget!" Maggie yelled as she skid down the hall to Bridget's room.  
  
"What?!" Bridget asked as she opened her door.  
  
"WellthiselevengirlcameinandsaidthatIhavetowearthisdresssbutIhatedressesandf Idon'twantto." Maggie said in one breath then collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Ok, Maggie when did the girl tell you to put on the dress?" Bridget asked.  
  
"Just now, after I finished eating my apple. I had fun chapping it up all crazy with the dagger."  
  
"Ok, let me see the dress." Maggie handed it to her.  
  
"I don't wanna wear it and I won't! I-" Maggie said, stomping her foot like a two year old. (Hahah Maggie, we have footage of that)  
  
"Hay Maggie, the dress is blue." Bridget said sweetly.  
  
"I won't-wha? Really? Let me see." Maggie cried and ran over. "AH! It is. Oh it's pretty, help me put it on please, oh please. You're the historian after all you know how all this stuff works. Help me."  
  
"Ok, ok." Bridget said, satisfied with the fact that she had gotten Maggie to like a dress in a matter of seconds. Maggie looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Oooooo. Where's yours? Hurry and put it on." She cried as she spun making the skirt flare out.  
  
"I don't know where it is, hay let's try the wardrobe." Bridget said.  
  
"Just remember not to shut it all the way because-"  
  
"Only a fool would complete shut oneself in a wardrobe." Bridget and Maggie quoted Tolkien's good friend CS Lewis. They looked though and found a white dress with a green over coat.  
  
"Oh, hay it looks like Arwen's one dress in the movie. You know the one where she saves Frodo." Bridget said.  
  
"Yah, only green where the black was." Maggie said. The two then did their hair in Elvin braids. Suddenly the door flew open, reviling Anthony in blue robes.  
  
"Ahhh! Ouch." Bridget said as she fell of the bed.  
  
"Okay." Maggie said slowly.  
  
"Oh you know that I'm just so insidious." Anthony said.  
  
"Um, treacherous maybe but sultry no." Jared said from behind him.  
  
"I don't wanna think about that." Jess said, red dress on.  
  
"Haha. Sultry poultry." Amanda Bell said, royal purple dress on.  
  
"Why don't the guys here wear pants?" Chad asked, he and Jared in black.  
  
"Hay you stole me outfit." Chad cried.  
  
"My God please don't fight over clothes." Eric said he was in dark colored robes.  
  
"Legolas wears pants." Bridget said.  
  
"No, Legolas wears tights." Maggie said.  
  
"AH!" Bridget cried, blushed, and then hid her face under a pillow.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh God no." Jared and Eric said simultaneously. Amanda came in, wearing her dress.  
  
"I refuse to wear scary unisex, Elvin clothing." She said.  
  
"Um, Amanda, you already are." Jess said, from her position on Bridget's stomach as she poked the pillow.  
  
"So I am. Damn." Amanda said as she looked at her dress.  
  
"Are you trying to suffocate her?" Sam asked from the door.  
  
"Huh? Oh, me. No, trust me if I wanted to kill her I'd use me bare hands." Jess said. Boramer and Gimli exchanged looks.  
  
"I was just joking." Jess said quickly as she tugged on the pillow. "I'm trying to get her to stop hiding." And she did, unfortunately for Jess Bridget had let go and sent Jess flying off the bed. "Ouch! See, there she is."  
  
"Miss America!" Maggie sang.  
  
"I hate you all." Bridget glowered.  
  
"Well it's time for dinner." Pip said.  
  
"Cool, are we having McDonalds?" Amanda Bell asked. 


	5. We all fall down and the scepter from he...

Disclaimer: (Write one later)  
  
Ch 5: We all fall down and the scepter from hell.  
  
"Um, Amanda Bell, they don't have that here." Jared said as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, they don't? Are you sure, because EVERYONE needs to have McDonald's. Well if you're sure." She said with a sigh. They all followed the Fellowship to the Dinning Hall and stopped short.  
  
"OH.MY.GOD!" Bridget said, "Look at all this food."  
  
"Yah, it may just be enough for Anthony." Eric said.  
  
"Screw you, Eric." Anthony said.  
  
"Hay, people are reciting poetry, Chad.Shakespeare.Now !" Amanda said as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"NO!" Maggie said.  
  
"Why not? Amanda asked.  
  
"Because Shakespeare is far to early for this time period. We need something like Anglo-Saxon poetry." Bridget said thoughtfully.  
  
"ACK! English, no die!" Anthony said. Bridget smiled.  
  
"I make this song about me full sadly My own wayfaring. I a woman tell What grief's I had since I grew up New or old never more then now. Ever I know the dark of exile.-"  
  
"Stop! Please no more of 'The wife's lament', please." Jess said pleaded.  
  
"But I only know just a little bit more." Bridget pouted.  
  
"Please go on." Frodo asked. The group looked to see that the Hobbits had joined they're table.  
  
"Ok, but this next part comes later. We didn't even really study the poem yet so I don't know all of it.  
  
'The valleys are dark the hills high The yard overgrown bitter with briars A joyless dwelling full of lack of my lord Seizes me cruelly here Friends oft there are on earth Living beloved lying in bed Under the tall oak tree I am walking alone There I may sit through these earth hills. There I may weep over my exile My many hardships.' (AN: This is a part of the Anglo-Saxon poem called "The wife's lament." The spaces were put there so you can take a breath. It was written that way so people would have an easer time remembering it when they recited it.)  
  
Um, that's all I remember." Bridget said.  
  
"That was a little?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Shut up, Anthony I love that poem." Maggie said. The rest of the dinner went like most meals with the bandos went. Jess, trying to get other people's food, Anthony trying to keep his and Eric trying to get Maggie to laugh so hard that drink would come out of her nose.  
  
"It seems odd to me that such a small creature could eat so much." Arwen said with a chuckle as Eric hit Jess' hand after she tried to take his cheese. Aragron looked pointedly at the hobbits. "You're right, perhaps it isn't all that odd." She said with a laugh. When dinner was over they all ran to get ready for their "sleep over".  
  
"Eric, get the hell off that sofa. I called it!" Anthony cried.  
  
"Never." Eric said.  
  
"Oh God, this isn't going to be a repeat of the Gettysburg trip is it?' Jess asked with a laugh.  
  
"Haha, yah, Anthony throwing Eric into the wall because he wouldn't get off the bed." Chad said. (AN, That really did happen, along with Eric being locked in the bathroom most of the night.)  
  
"Just don't stand on my back again.' Eric said as he threw a pillow at Anthony. (Also happened)  
  
"HA! I'll stand on your back if I want and your throwing fluff, blunt objects won't save you." Anthony cried.  
  
"Fluffy, blunt objects? Why don't you just say pillow?" Jared asked.  
  
"Shut up, Jared." Anthony said as he and Eric started to fight towards the balcony.  
  
"HAWA! Die Anthony, die!" Eric said as he placed a karate kick for Anthony's shin.  
  
"Oh you just try your karate crap, Eric. I'll kick your Jet Lee ass off the balcony." Anthony said as he picked Eric up.  
  
"No you don't!" Eric cried and really kicked him, sending the both of them hurtling off the balcony.  
  
"Oh shiiiiiii-OMPH!" Anthony's voice trailed till he hit the ground. Thank God the balcony was only two feet off the ground. Eric bounced off the wall and landed on his feet next to Anthony.  
  
"HA! The couch is mine."  
  
"Can this get any worse?" Anthony asked himself as he lay on his back. Suddenly it began to pour.  
  
"Damn you, Anthony." Eric said.  
  
"Hay, it's raining." Amanda Bell cried.  
  
"Ack! It's thundering too." Bridget said and hugged the pillow to her chest. "I want my trombone!"  
  
"Bridget, you are seventeen. You do not need your instrument for a thunderstorm." Amanda said angrily.  
  
"It's ok Bridget just keep thinking of your favorite things." Chad said. Maggie smiled at Bridget.  
  
"Raindrops on Roses and whiskers on Kittens." Maggie and Bridget sang.  
  
"NO! Not the Sound of Music!" Jess cried and started to chase her two friends around.  
  
"Did ya have a nice fall, Anthony?" Jared asked.  
  
"Screw you piano man." Anthony said angrily.  
  
"Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight, for we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feelin' all right." Eric, Amanda Bell and Chad sang.  
  
"Stupid, stupid Jared." Anthony said as he pouched Jared.  
  
"STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Jess cried as she finally tripped Bridget.  
  
"AH! Woman down. Woman down!" Bridget cried. "Go on without me Maggie!"  
  
"When the dog bites when the bee stings!" Maggie sang as loudly as she could. Jess now had a dilemma. If she went after Maggie Bridget would get up, but if she stayed with Bridget Maggie would keep singing.  
  
"Not fair." She said sadly and sat on top of Bridget. Suddenly she smiled. "Send in the clowns." Jess started to sing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Bridget cried out and tried to cover her ears. Chad stopped singing "Piano Man" to look at Jess.  
  
"That song is not permitted in this room." He yelled, he and Bridget being deathly afraid of clowns. Jess, however paid no heed because she wanted to scare Bridget to make Maggie come aid her "fallen" friend.  
  
"Ask Maggie for help." Jess hissed.  
  
"Never! Sing louder Maggie!" Bridget yelled.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?" Boramer said, standing at the door, looking on at the chaos that had become Chad's room. Jess was sitting on Bridget yelling the words to "Send in the Clowns" while Eric and Amanda Bell were still singing "Piano Man", while Anthony and Jared were insulting each other in French, and Amanda was running over to a corner of the room.  
  
"Um, a party. Wanna join?" Amanda Bell asked.  
  
"AHA!" Amanda cried suddenly. "LOOK!" She held up her Sailor Moon scepter.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Chad yelled. "The scepter from hell."  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Amanda yelled and ran over to Boramer and pressed one of the buttons. The pink, plastic scepter stared to light up and play music. Boramer looked at it the evil scepter and started to back away. Chad ran over wrestled the scepter out of Amanda's grasp and then crushed it.  
  
"FINALLY! I've been wanting to do that for a year now." Chad said. Amanda stood mouth a gape.  
  
"You-you killed my scepter." She said finally. "You-------" (AN Sorry the rest of Amanda's speech has to be edited, ok I mean deleted because of langue that I could get kicked off for. Let's just say she's not happy.)  
  
"Poor Boramer." Bridget said, "He's one of my favorite characters."  
  
"I know. Too bad he dies." Jess said. Bridget's eyes widened as she remembered that Boramer dies. Suddenly she jumped up, ran over and gave Boramer a hug. 


End file.
